Quarantine
by Futago-chan39
Summary: A fun and relaxing vacation is what they expected but things gone wrong... (sowi for crapy summary and story but hope u will still read! Review if possible)


Running like my life depend on it, although it really depend on it. Making sure that Rein and Mirlo can catch up to us and Altezza is infront of me, my sister Sophie tugging the back of my shirt while Bright, and Tio, are at the very back of the group making sure that we are far enough from those "thing", then Shade and Fine lead the way.

"What in the mysterious star is happening?!" Rein cried out, I look around still running but in slower pace, I saw her tears… Mirlo, the nearest to her pat Rein's back.

Then when I look ahead a soft hand slap sooo hard in my face "WHAT THE F-" I stop my sentence when I saw Altezza's face, anger, fear, worry and exhaustion….

"It's your fault!" she said as the whole group stop running, why are they stopping?!

"How did we end up like this anyway?!" Sophie ask dumbfounded

"R-RUN!" Fine shout which snaps all of us as a shadow of those "thing" approach

After few minutes running we can finally hear the waves. Our yacht is there! We can get out of this place!

"The shore! A little bit more guys!" Shade assured us, I can hear Tio saying "finally!"

As the moon shines so bright at the sea, we run closer to the shore.

* * *

It start when they are planning where to spend the 2 week vacation that was given to us, Fine and Rein suggest to plan it at their palace and everyone agreed

"So….? Where should we go?" Fine asked

"Yeah, should we go to the unknown island that Bright found?" Auler ask

"you sure? Don't you think we should tell the king and queens about it first?" Bright asked worriedly

"Well not actually sure about that, I heard something about the abandoned island" Shade said suspiciously

"Pfft! Shade chicken out" Sophie said laughing

"Hey! But seriously…. I don't really feel like it was a good place to spend our 2 week break from all royal duties" Shade said unsure

"Mou! But that's the nicest idea that ever comes to Auler's head!" Altezza joke while everyone laughs except Auler of course

"Oi! Am here and I can hear you ok?" Auler said while pouting

"Sorry hehe… but Shade since you don't like to go, where do you plan to spend the 2 weeks?" Altezza ask

"I… well maybe at the Ruins to look for some treasures" Shade answer unsure

"Boooorring~" Fine and Rein said at the same time

"I have an idea!" Rein beamed

"What?" everyone said in unison.

"We shall suggest places and if nothing sound so interesting we will go with Aulers suggestion" Rein said

"A hunted house!" Sophie shouts

"Nope! Way to scary to stay at a haunted house for two weeks" Lione said

"How about the park?" Sophie suggested again

"I won't stay at the park for two weeks!" Altezza glared

"Sleep over?" Mirlo say shyly

"Thanks for the suggestion princess Mirlo but I don't think staying at the castle would be nice for vacation" Bright said politely

"THAT'S IT! I HAD ENOUGH! Tomorrow! We will go to that place! The one onii-sama found" Altezza said impatiently

"What time?"

"Morning , About 9:30 am at the port of windmill kingdom"

"Ok! I will arrange the ride for us!" Auler said

"Alright but I won't bring Milky because she will just got bored there for sure" Shade said

"Me too… I won't allow Narlo… it would be dangerous" Mirlo said

"Well, the 11 seed princess and solo will go to another planet" Rein said

"So, we can't invite them" Fine continued

* * *

Then after that they go back to each kingdom to pack and with their parents knowing that they will go on an island they allow them. Everyone is excited except one. Prince of the moon kingdom, he was so unsure about this and feel like it's a really bad idea so as he is he put his whip and his daggers at his suitcase just encase of emergency he also put some flashlights, matches, extra batteries, can foods which some chips, bread, some crackers, few blankets and a long rope. On the other hand the prince of Jewelry kingdom feels like uneasy so just like Shade he pack his sword and some knives, a first aid kit and some bottled waters. The prince of the Flame kingdom was asked to bring his talisman and few tents with him. While the prince of Windmill kingdom was forced to bring some survival things like what Shade and Bright packed. Fine pack tons of foods and as she know Rein and herself she pack a mosquito repellent, also a bow and arrow for hunting, Rein think that they might need some sharp things since the island is unknown and some tents so she pack some and some sleeping bags.

As the sun shine everyone was looking forward to the vacation, the prepare themselves as usual the twin of sunny kingdom was late, one thing that is not normal is Fine put her hair into high ponytail while Rein have French braids.

The trip to the island is not that exciting but the calm sea is as beautiful as it is which put the princes and princesses in awe as they arrive, Sophie point the three storied building and a somehow like vacation houses at the semi top part of the island, everyone arrives there at 5:30 pm and the buildings gives out a creepy aura.

The building was looking so old and the wall was grey and with cracks, just like an abandoned hospital with some kind of greyish stains on the window and all, the vacation houses was more creepier, the windows are broken, shattered glasses everywhere, some houses look burnt down and which send more chills to them is the houses have some bloodlike stains and the feeling they are being watched

"Wait…don't you guys think we should get out here?" Fine suggest, shivering and obviously scared

"Ummm… ya.. it's scary and the sun is setting…. Wouldn't it be so dangerous for us to stay?" Rein suggest

"Then where is the thrill?" Auler ask.

"Oh! Shoot! I forgot one of my bags at the yacht! I will just get it, the mallows are there." Lione said as everyone nods

"Want me to accompany you?" ask Bright

"Oh! So kind of you but no need I can handle myself thank you anyways" Lione said as she skipped her way down

"Soo…? What now?" Altezza ask

"I suggest we go farther to this creepy houses" Fine suggest

"Agree!" Auler said as the start to walk away from the houses and abandoned building

They set the camp near the end of that scary little village

"Hey! Hey! Why don't we try and visit that creepy building? Tio suggest into which Rein immediately agrees.

"No no noooooooooooo!" fine cried

"Well, we will still go, take care here ok?"

"I will stay here with princess Fine then, she can't cook food for us, so you guys can go" Bright said

"Ok! I, Tio, shall lead!" Tio suggest as they began to walk away from the two

* * *

As they left, Fine starts to look for the can goods to cook while Bright made another fire where they can cook at, as Bright finished the fire, thy starts to cook and Fine take out few mallows and crackers as she put then in to the arrows as replacement for sticks.

"Princess Fine, so kind of you to bring enough for everyone" he said then glace at the princess who stop what she is doing to look at him, and he smile at her actions

"Well it is a camping and it wont be fun without smores" she said as she continue what she is doing, without the red head knowing, the prince was smiling at her cute actions.

"Princess Fine, can you come closer?" he ask with a hush tone which perks the curiosity of the red head

"hmm?" she humm as the prince lean forward and whispers to her ears

"I wish I was wrong but, i sense few eyes staring at us... Dont let your guard down, keep closr at me and try to act normal as possible"

"I see... That is indeed scary..."

* * *

They enter the building, the walls have handprints…. Made of reddish gray substance, the floor was so dirty and some tiles were cracked, walking further more there is an elevator which was closed and it seems like something was dragged there just by looking at the mud like things on the floor which seems to be colour red….

The atmosphere was so thick you can cut it with knife, a visible fog can be seen but i was morelikely cause by the thick dust and spider webs, the flickering light also add up to the scary essense.

"Do you think we should go back?" Mirlo asked

"y-ya!" Rein agreed

"Wait… guys look!" Auler wave at them, motioning them to come beside him "I found something" he said in a hush voice, and everyone walk to where he was, it has a big glass window which allows them to see what is inside the room… although the glass was blurred because of the reddish grey thing they can still see the insides….. to their horror the room was full of corpses which is decaying…

"t-that's… disgusting" Altezza said, gagging at the sight, whacking Auler at the head

"Wow…oh…." Was all tio can say

"Cool! Wait are dead people suppose to look like that at me?" Sophie asked pointing to the other room with same kind of glass, with that everyone's attention was drawn to her and to the one she was pointing

"S-sophie… that's not normal…." Rein said as she was shaking

"G-guys…. Another problem… that is not alone…." Altezza pointed at the glass window the where looking at earlier and almost all the corpse was banging the glass wall.

"FUCK!" Shade shouts as the door behind Rein open, he immediately pull her with him and starts to run

"AAAAAAHHH!" They all scream as tio unleashed his talisman and buy sometime for the group

"Tio! RUN!" Auler dragged Altezza and Sophie with him.

As they run out of the building Shade put Rein down and let the girls run to tell the others about it, Shade and the others put the log in the door just to buy them some time, while running he took the flashlights and hand it to Tio and Auler, as fast runners, they catches up with the group who is already reunited with Fine and Bright

"Here! Take this" Shade hand a flashlight to everyone, "Bright! Tio, you two will be at the back Rein hold hands with Mirlo, Auler make sure you will take care of Sophie and Altezza while Fine and I lead the way"

"WHAT?! I-I do have my bow and arrow with me, but I will be infront?! Are you out of mind Shade?!" Fine exclaimed, somewhat furious.

"No but the two of us are the ones with long ranged attack so now let's run and get going! We need to reach the yacht" Shade answered as he take out his whip and some daggers, he hand Fine and Auler a shield

"Use that to proctect them! Make sure no one will get hurt!" with what Shade, said the group start running, because their lives (really) depend on it.

As they made their waiy to the shore some of those things attacked them, it jumps from the branch of a tree and land above of Rein as usuak the fast prince of the moon kingdoom saves the day as he grab the head with his wio and Fine hits the head and Shade slashed its head off with his sharp 7 inches dagger.

After the attack few of those things attacked Bright and Tio which almost bite the two of them, Auler and kicked the thing away from Tio who took the chance to cut the head off and they helped Bright who was struggling to get out of the grip of the strong creature above him Tio slashed it back open then Bright kick it off him as they run after the group.

When the three of them arrive the group is surrounded and the Princess tries to fight and help shade up, Fine hits the one from afar while Shade hurdle them away with his whip as the three help them up . they manage to get out there alive.

As they run like they life depend on it and they had some emotional break down, and starts to blame each other or more likely just Auler some of those things approach

"R-RUN" Fine shouts which snaps all of them

After few minutes of running they can already hear the waves

"The shore!, guys a little more!" Shade said to assure them

The moon is shinning so bright as it shines on the sea they were amazed by the view but they were already surrounded by the zombies or those things.

Auler saw the glimps of their yatch, blood was dripping off and one of the zombies are bitting Lione's head

"Guys... Lione is dead..." Auler said as everyone look at the yatch and saw Lione's head Tio runs to them yet Shade was trying to stop him but he when to the enemies and endup like Lione.

"FUCK! WE ARE DOOMED! I ...WE... WE WILL ALL DIE!" Sophie shouts as the zombies attacked them and each pf themwas tear apart and organs was gone, blood was on the sand and no one was left . At that very night all the heir to the throne died.

* * *

 **Hello, first time I write in le phone, hihihi sorry for typos and all, sorry if the ending seems rushed and all, sorry fir crappy decription and all. But thanks for still reading! If your kind enough review to let me know your reactions and opinion bout this! Lots of love!**


End file.
